Destroy the World
by Azraelthegunslinger
Summary: "Whoa Whoa, hold up...you think those crazy bastards out there have a connection with me? What are you? High!" Tony Stark knew she was upset, ok not upset, more like freaking out he only hoped she didnt start blowing thing up. No slash! Its a Clint/OC and Tony/Sibling like OC.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Im a little nervous with this, Im not sure how many Avengers fans will take to this. Even though I myself am a superhero fan (mostly IronMan) am skeptical with this, but please bear with me. Any and all reviews will be helpful, To help me make this something everyone will like. I appreciate it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rain splattered on the large leaves in the stormy night as she willed her heart to stop beating loudly, She would be safe hidden in the shelter pulled together by the large plant. The Creature couldnt possibly track her in this rain.

She fumbled to reach into her coat, her apparel torn and drenched in water. Calloused finger brushed against cool metal and she hastily yanked the objects out, a tarnished and scratched zippo lighter, and small round box much the shape of a pocket watch.

Around her the forest shook with an unanimalistic roar, She flinched curling into a ball, The ground shaking with heavy footsteps and she dared a glance out of her shelter. Lightning flashed showing a large armored body, four trunk like legs with thick razor talons. She swallowed as the forest went black again, and the footfalls receded. Exhaling shakily she sat back as the forest grew its noisy din once more.

Slowly her eyes began to drift shut as she clutched the metal items to her chest andsleep soon succumbed her.

Dead silence awoke her, the air unnaturally dry and hot, and reeking. She pried her eyes open and tilted her head up.

Large slit like eyes, swirling with red and gold glared down at her, large black teeth only inches from her face. She inhaled a raspy gasp scrambling backwards, the creature snarled shaprly and its tail curledaround her ankle whipping her up into the air and slamming her into the tacky mud behind it. She coughed as the tail unfurled and the creature turned in a lumbering gait. She groaned rolling and choked out a shriek as the tail batted her into the dense foilage. The metal object she had previously held a death grip on slipped from her grasp splattering in the mud.

The Beast roared and she coughed pushing herself up as its muscled body tensed, She pushed herself forward snatching the items from the mud and sprinted into the forest. The thundering footsteps behind her shaking the trees.

the creature was closing in, its hot putrid breath on her neck, it was toying with her. She wheezed her breathes out, vision getting blurring and the sounds fading besides the blood pumping in her ears. Around them the tree line began to thin the light growing brighter. And suddenly her foot caught an upturned root and she tumbled from the forest onto open fields rolling in the mud as the beast broke through roaring.

She rolled to face it and the spiked tail raised curling its whip like structure, Her breath caught in her throat and it leapt.

Gunshots went off in the air and She flinched, The creature fell short and hissed at something beyond her, it was distracted, Finally.

She inhaled and held her arms out flexing her fingers and steadied her fading vision on the creature. A force traveled the length of her arm building in her open palm before shooting out vibrating her nerves and pulsing the air, Before slamming into the creature throwing it back and it vanished.

There was a thick silence and all she could hear was her raspy breathing. Hands gripped her shoulders violently and she screamed thrashing, Booming voices mixed together, several stabs into her sides and arms. She bucked, thrashed shouted screamed with each movement her body began to slow, and grow heavy.

He pulled his boots through the mud as his agents fought to keep control of the slowed sedative female. Watched as she broke free and stood drunkingly tried to fight them off and someone tackled her. A small piece of metal splashed at his feet and she whimpered twitching and convulsing at the drug pulled her from the world. It was kicking in and shortly her head fell back as he body went limp in the muck. He crouched pulling the object from the mud as the agents hauled her to the carrier, and rubbed the lighter clean staring briefly at the name engraved into the metal face before tucking it into his pocket and stood.

0o0o0o0

Whats the verdict?


	2. Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fury was in a good mood, that alone scared the living shit out of everyone, The fact that what put him in a good mood was having caught a supposed crimminal and was getting ready to interrogate said person. Tony was beginning to question the Directors last string of sanity.

"No Tony I dont know who the prisoner is" Natasha stated ignoring the playboys whining at her immediate response. Clint was perched on top of the fridge watching in mild amusement. Tony had been at everyone all morning prodding and poking to know who the prisoner was. "He did tell us to gether for a meeting when He's done" the archer piped and Tony looked up blinked then frowned, "Get off the fridge Birdie!"

Clint only stuck his tongue out and flipped off the appliance landing on the island table and hopped to the floor. Tony shook his head muttering and picked up his scotch leaving the floor.

Her face burned, her lip was split and the lights were way to bright, Damned drugs. She gave an experimental tug on her dwrists, The cuffs were tight and perfectly secure to the floor. Her tongue poked out, the pink apendage swiping across her lip taking in the taste of mud and the iron of her blood.

"I take it you can feel pain"

She lifted her head and focused her gray/green eyes narrowing at the man. He was tall dark and had an eyepatch. Great.

"Can you speak"

That didnt really sound like a question so she sat up straighter opting to part her legs and fix him with a steady glare.

"We've been tracking you...and your pet...you two caused a lot of trouble, killed a good hundred people"

Oh god that thing killed?

"You dont seem too disturbed by it...so where is it. your fugly ass pet" She continued to glare. He shrugged pulling a chair around and straddled it. "Listen...Sauria" Her expression shifted for a moment before returning.

"figured it was your name, since this is probably yours" He held up the Zippo its now clean surface glittered in the lights. "So...Sauria you want to talk or am I going to have to beat that glare off your face?" She remained silent. He frowned, "I aint got a problem beating crimminals" The glare hardend. and in the next instant his fist went across her face. He stood fixing his coat and pushed the chair away. "Maybe a few minutes in the dark will make you talk" He strode to the door and cast one single glance back She lifted her head and fixed him again with the glare, her lips parted and he raised his eyebrow.

"You hit like a bitch"

Agent Hill grimaced as Fury flung the door open to the meeting room the Avengers gathered around a table as she finished explaining where they had caught the woman and their tracking of her. "Something wrong Nick?" Tony grinned briefly drinking his scotch and the Director considered punching the billionaire but restrained himself. "Pull up the video Hill"

His agent nodded and began typing, "We got Video of her in the Congo shortly before we caught her, and video of her capture. in the first one we can only see her back, Clothes are basically tatters so she's been running for a while, Her hair is dirty and she keeps her head down."

Tony shifted in his seat beside Clint, The assasin was squinting his eyes trying to pick up anything important about the woman. Tony frowned watching the way she walked, almost like she was in boots, long strides and sloping steps. It was too familiar to him.

"She was quick, managed to snatch a good chunk of food from a street vendor before bolting off. We lost sight of her shortly after. now this...is the video of the Congo"

Her wrists stung as she pulled forward on the chain, the muscles long unused in her body pulling full effort. slumping back she coughed out a breath. Her body still and she grumbled mildly flexing her fingers. The familiar vibration travelled her arm and the chain shook violently before snapping. She stood swiftly and shook her head to rid dizzyness before yanking briefly on the link connecting the cuffs, it broke easlir and she stretched walking through the darkness to the door. Running her hands along it she pressed her ear to the metal , nothing outside. She stepped back and placed her hands on it.

Screaming, He knew that sound, the pitch the voice frantic and terrified, Tony felt his heart stop momentarily before the video ended pausing on the females face, smeared with mud and pinned down. His heart was now thumping loudly, He couldnt breath. "We recovered one object that belonged to her, a zippo lighter, obviously once finely made and probably very expensive" Fury slid the metal box onto the table it spun to a halt in front of Tony. With shaky hands the playboy took it sliding it toward him with his scotch free hand and held it. The engraved name made the shaking stop.

"Our criminals name is Sauria"

The silence was broken by Tony's scotch glass hitting the floor and shattering.

The hall exploded and somewhere the door landed, She coughed clutching her chest and stumbled into the hall. glancing around before sprinting to the elevator, The doors dinged sliding open and four agents poured out. She hissed turning swiftly on bare feet and ran down a different hall. Shouting echoed her trail.

"Mr. Stark" Fury tried louder and the Scientist stood clutching the Zippo. "Where is she..."

"The Prisoner?" Fury frowned everyone was staring, confusion thick in the room.

"Her name is Sauria, Where is she"

"The intterogation room, Stark what the hell is your problem you-"

Agent Hill cleared her throat, "sir...She's escaped...we've got four agents in pursuit but they lost her"

Fury rounded on his agent and Tony went for the door throwing it open. "STARK!"

Her breathing was painful, everything was turning, God she shook her head and glanced out of the airduct, the Agents were shouting orders, She smirked a brief victory, turning she crawled away. A few turns up an elevated plane, and bam she could hear someone. That voice, it waqs that crazy one eyed guy, the ass that hit her.

"STARK GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"You chained her up right? interogated her, oh god you didnt hit her did you?" She frowned, wait she knew that voice too. Shuffling she looked down out of the vent. Her body froze.

"What's gotten into you Tony?" Steve was in the hall now. Tony looked paranoid, and on the verge of anger.

"Shut up Steve, Fury...Did you hit her"

"I'm about to hit you!" Fury shouted and Tony paused something mettalic clanged and a figure dropped from the vent above and tackled Fury. The Director cussed stumbbling back and shoved the person off. "The Hell, Someone get a tranq!"

The figure stood and Tony swallowed thickly. "SAURIA" he shouted as she hunched to possibly attack the S.H.I.E.L.D director again. She froze, her head turning in a creepy slow way and fixed the green/gray orbs on him. "Anthony..." Something popped and she flinched standing to stumble back and reached for her neck gripping a small sedative dart and plucking it from her neck. She studied it before she swayed.

"Ah...Sonuvabitch" She lifted her head staring at Fury for a moment then raised her hand, A pulse shook the air, before slamming the director back. Her eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I met Sauria after a gala, Well ok I almost ran her over, She just seemed to pop up in the middle of the road, Beat to hell and with a severe case of amnesia, She needed help and I felt it was better to take it into my hands than anyone else.

So I took her in, gave her a room in the mansion, When she took an intrest in my work, I sent her to a private school, She loved technology , but Science in general she just wanted to understand it all, So she studied a variety, but took to robotics, botany and pyro-chemistry, She graduated top of her class, and as a Graduation gift I asked her to let me adopt her into the Stark name and let her work in my business, She's...like a sister to me"

Tony stared down into the amber liquid of his glass.

"And the powers...What did she hit me with" Fury narrowed his eyes.

"That? she had it since I found her, We tested it, She take the energy in and around her body and sends it our in bursts or pulses of energy, But if she take any physical pain she can take the pain and convert that into energy and use it, among that, she has strength much like Steves. Shes strong, but sometimes she just seems human like me"

Sauria jolted from her drugged sleep and stared upward, white ceiling with flourescent light, She sat up immediatly and rolled off the table hissing in discomfort as the IV's in her arm, "Bastard!"

"Problem Miss Sauria?" she blinked and glanced around gripping the IV.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss, Sauria, Nice to see you again"

"Jarvis, thank god...where am I?"

"In Stark towers, more specifically a holding room for now, you caused quite a fuss earlier"

She yanked the IV roughly and winced, "Lovely" she pulled another out, "Please inform Anthony I am awake and tell them to quit popping me full of drugs!"

"Sir a message for you from Miss Sauria" The room fell silent as Jarvis began.

"Quit popping me full of drugs, Jesus Its a pain in the ass to deal with a new enviroment, and sedating me is not helping! Goddamn it get me out of here! Jarvis you better be telling them I'm awake!" Tony stood, "Better let her out, shes getting pretty ansty" the playboy left the room, "Jarvis have a room prepared for Sauria, She will be staying with us in stark tower"

He grinned walking down the hall and into the elevator.

Sauria sat glaring up at the door, the room was soundproof, She didnt like it. The lockpad chimed and the door slid opening revealing Tony, in his AC/DC back in black t-shirt jeans, and grinning at her like a crazed man. "Sauria"

She snorted, "Anthony"

The staring contest continued before she vaulted herself off the floor embracing him in a crushing hug that he returned, "Good to have you home"

"Team, This is my Sister Sauria Stark, Sau, this is Steve Rogers, Captain america, Thor Odinson god of thunder, Clint Barton, Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff Black Widow, and Bruce Banner The Hulk, You'll love Bruce He's a Science bro"

Sauria bowed her head to them, the mud and other various gunk still present but seeming much more civil. "Nice to meet you" she stated. "And you as well" Steve smiled brightly at her. "Ease up there old man, Sau, I told Pep you were back, so she's gathering things from the mansion so you can stay with us Avengers!"

Gray/Green eyes looked up into chocolate brown, "Here?"

Tony laughed hugging her, "Of course! See by staying here, we can keep Fury from going apeshit on you and I get to show you my new toys!"

Sauria looked from her brother to the team, "Only if they feel okay with me staying as well"

"Lady Sauria" Thor boomed smiling, "We would enjoy your presense among us seeing as Man of Iron enjoys your company!" she gave a weak smile. "Okay then"

Tony spund her around facing his back to them, "Alright then Kiddo, Better clean up! then get some sleep!"

"No Sedatives this time right? "

"No sedatives I promise! Then Tomorrow you can dazzel shine and explore!" Tony whisked her down the hall as the female gave a hasty wave in farewell.

It felt like her lungs were tightened in chains, the object wrapped around her was suffocating, the slither of something wet slipping around her neck, She clawed at it, eyes meeting blood red ones. Large black fangs and reeking breath, saliva dripped in long strands and yanked her foreward.

"No!" Sauria blinked her chest heaving with each breath as she stared at the wall across the room. her body was in a layer of sweat, The blankets tangled around her. She swallowed thickly looking around.

"Jarvis?" she whispered, A low resonating note of a piano ansewred before a soft melody played through the speakers in her room, "The Fur Elise Ma'am, one of your favorites...You may return to sleep, Nothing can harm you anymore, Sir and the others would defend your life"

Sauria laid back tacking in the words, Of course Tony had kept the installed Program of how to deal with Nightmares in Jarvis. And the program to make the AI comforting. She rolled onto her side, pulling the blankets back over her, "Jarvis"

"Yes Sauria"

"Tell me...everything about the Avengers please"

"From the beginning Ma'am?"

"From the beginning"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	4. Chapter 4

0o0o00o0o0o

"Sau, Sau..."

Her eyes opened slowly and she winced at the bright sunlight filtering into the room. "Pepper?"

"Good morning Sauria...I've brought your clothes" Pepper gently tugged the blankets off the female Stark and she sat up rubbing her face with the heel of her palms adorably. "Come on Sauria, I brought all the stuff, time to make a better first impression" Pepper helped her up, pushing the woman to the bathroom. "I'm so happy you're back now I dont have to watch Tony as much, OH! we can go shopping and take Natasha! you get to be near the team, you'll be having loads of fun!"

Sauria inhaled slowly taking in the sheer amount of items Pepper had brought her in, box of make up, Her clothes, and a few personal items. She glanced back into the mirror and cringed, oh lord. She opened the box with a flick of the wrist and retrieved the flatiron within.

Pepper strode into the kitchen, smiling widely as her heels clicked on the floor, Clint glanced at her from his spot seated at the island table. Steve making pancakes on the stove. "Good morning boys" She pulled a mug from the cabinet filling it with the fresh coffee. She placed the glass back in its holder and smiled taking a sip.

"You ok Pepper?" Steve said concern filling his voice, "Oh yes I'm wonderful..." a door shut somewhere and she grinned wider, "This is gonna be great"

"What Is?" Natasha walked in from the second hall, Bruce and Thor following and filing into the kitchen.

"Tony wake up" the playboy grunted from his drunken slumber on the couch at his former assistants order. "Whu-?"

"You cant be drunk already" the voice of their new housemate echoed in the second doorway, heads turned.

A woman stood in the doorway, She wore a black and gray plaid flannel button up, the top four button undone showing a dark purple undershirt, leg hugging boot flared dark wash jeans, black worn cowboy boots, her physique was model worthy, but didnt compare to her face. It was angular but not sharp, her long black brown hair falling down past her shoulders and the bangs framing to touch high cheek bones, she had dark eyeshadow and purple eyeliner around her eyes.

"Whoa" Steve dropped the spatula as Tasha reached over pushing Clints jaw shut.

"Lady Sauria?" Thor stated.

She grinned, "Good Morning" She pushed off the doorway walking further into the room, "Thank you for bringing my stuff Pepper, I actually missed material items"

Pepper stood fully smiling broadly at Sauria, "I figured, you can still make one hell of an entrance, well at least your clothes sort of fit"

Sauria glanced down at herself, "Nah they fit fine, I just grew in...certain places..." the scientist subconsiously fixed her over shirts rolled up to the elbow sleeves. Her voice lowered to a barely audible whisper. "How bad are they staring"

"ooh...Clint may be drooling and Steve still cant speak...Tonys getting up," The woman raised her voice "Well good luck sweetie I'm off to run a business!" Pepper gave Sauria a brief hug before draining her coffee and ran to the elevator

Sauria turned her attention to the Avengers, Tony had an over smug smirk on his face. "What?"

"Uhm your hot, and they cant function" Tasha stated walking over to examine Sauria, "your makeup is really even, ever try lipstick"

"no, it feels sticky to me for a reason, cant get over it" Tasha flashed a smile, "well okay, sit by me for breakfast?" before she could respond the Black widow was dragging her to the main table.

Tony watched as his sister vanished into the other room before looking at the others, Clint was the first to speak. "Tony..."

"Dont touch my Sister" the billionaire stated before leading Bruce after the girls, with a shout that Steves pancakes were burning.

Breakfast was mostly in silence, since no one knew how to approach the over protected female Stark, finally Tony himself broke the Ice as Sauria used her knife to cut into a pancake.

"Bruce and I will be down in the labs later if you wanna teach the old guy a few things Sau"

She paused looked across the table from her brother to Bruce who was frowning at his Science Brother. "Tony, you realize age equals to wisdom"

"He's an expert in Gamma Radiation Kiddo, not Pyro-chemistry" Bruce perked up suddenly and looked to Sauria, "I would be interesting in seeing how you work, I've worked with Tony for so long I know his habits"

The older man held a hand up to speak in a stage whisper, "And he's got some serious problems"

Sauria threw back her head laughing, the sound echoing in the room as Tony pouted, down the table Clint watched intensly suddenly mesmerized by the rich sound emmiting from Tony's adopted sister. He swallowed thickly and looked down at his plate as she stopped, Bruce grinned at her. "One hell of a laugh you got" She flushed pink.

"Great my sister comes home and I get harrassed" Tony muttered, Sauria pointed her fork at him. "Oh dont try to bullshit Tony" she was oblivious to the sputters from Steve at the language used at his table. "I know you, you probably get bored at some point each day and poke fun at everyone else"

"-gasp- do not!" Tony mocked placing a hand on his chest.

"you probably get to drunk to remember" The deadpanned serious look on her face made a snort emit from Bruce, soon the whole table was laughing and Tony huffed, Sauria quirked an adorable smile, quickly making everyone wonder how she seemed like such a beauty. "Jarvis said that you made a training area?" she poked at her eggs with her fork.

"Yeah these guys are all worried about losing muscle" Tony grinned, he was back on his highhorse

"I can tell you havent used it, your getting a little squishy" and bam its like she high kicked him in the face back down. "I am not"

"Mm hormonal too..."

Tony frowned, "Im just saying Anthony, try and work out."

"Sorry I dont like my schedule like you do kiddo"

"It's not a schedule,"

"Uhuh right"

"your an ass"

"am not!"

"Are To"

"Not"

"are too"

"Are they really doing this?" Steve whispered leaning to Natasha who nodded as the two Starks continue. "if they're like this all the time, I may kill one"

Clint slouched on the couch, bored. It was after breakfast and the three science now dubbed siblings were going down to the labe bickering about something, he didnt know, all sounded like gibberish. He crossed his arms tipping his head back and was staring right up at Tasha. He winced, "Damn"

"distracted Clint?"

"What? pft no" the archer grinned at his partner. Tasha frowned, then smiled, "you like Tony's sister" The blond sprang to his feet sputtering, "Wha? no i dont. ok shes cute and all but NO I DONT!" the red head only smiled. "Clint dont lie to me, but remember, we know nothing about her, except what Tony tells us, we still need to be careful, Fury believes she is still a criminal"

Clint nodded, "Yeah I know" he ruffled his hair sitting back down, maybe he needed a run. or..."I think i'm gonna check out the lab see what theyre doing" he hopped up smiling and ignored Tasha's dissaproving look.

"Mark V?" Sauria stepped back as Tony stepped off the platform in his suit, "Yup, the IronMan suit!" she smiled gently at his enthusiasm, on the walk down they had been dicussing it, well Tony boasted she had prodded a few questions, but otherwise it sounded like something amazing had been created once more by her brother. Bruce sat on a workbench on the other side of the room watching amused.

"So Jarvis is connected to it?" she circled the suit eyes taking in every detail.

"Yes I had to use some military technology, but this thing has just about everything,"

"Night vision"

"Check" Sauria stopped in front of him eyes the suit before a grin broke out, "Heat seeking radar?"

Tony paused then groaned, "dammit thats what i needed!"

Sauria shrugged as he stepped back on the platform robots removing the suit.

"HEY! Whoa Tony keep your clothes on!" the voice made Sauria turn as Banner went back to his notes shaking his head at Clints sudden arrival. Sauria blinked as the archer stopped almost directly in front of her, "Clint right?" she tilted her head and Clint swallowed at the look of confusion on the beautiful face he nodded grinning, "yup handsome archer"

She laughed quietly smiling, Clint continued to grin, until a bolt pelted him in the head and she turned to scowl at Tony. "Behave"

The playboy only gave her an innocent look, "I always behave, come on show Bruce your pyro skills, Jarvis fire extuingusher!"

"Mind if I watch" Clint tailed behind Sauria as she walked to stand in front of a labe table covered in various beakers holding chemicals. "Go ahead" she smiled as Bruce made his way over and began reading labels.

"You've never had to make napalm before right?"

Sauria slipped a set of safety glasses on, "on purpose? nope, accident several times" she picked up two beakers and began mixing "Right now I'm going to make a simple explosive mixture...your gonna want the glasses" she stated as Tony help out goggles to each Avenger member in the room. Bruce and Clint exchanged a glance.

"Your'e sure this is safe?" Clint stepped back at the sizzling liquid in the beakers, Sauria glanced at him and flashed a smile, "Nope!"

The mixture was colorless, which was strange there had been color to start with, Clint never understood science. He looked up as Sauria flipped open a matchbook and scratched one to life. She held her hand over the beaker and dropped it in. The flame hit the liquids and Fire erupted before the glass container exploded startling him. beside him Bruce nearly jumped a foot in the air.

Smoke billowed off the table, as the glass clinked on the floor. they lowered their goggles, "Amazing the substance was instantanious!" Bruce moved closer.

"In the military divison for weaponary items, I usually have Sauria design the explosives, and my engineers make the containers for them to be placed in, its amazing what she makes sometimes" Tony beamed at his sister who gave a small smile.

"Sir, Director Fury has called for the Avengers to assemble" Jarvis stated making the four of them look up, "Thank you Jarvis, Time to go work Kiddo just stay in the tower and you'll be safe we'll be back soon!" Tony called before climbing back on his platform as Bruce and Clint jogged to the lab doors down the hall and to the elevator.

Sauria tossed the goggles on the table, "Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Sauria"

"Load the files to my computer please...and find out what Fury is sending them after" She looked up at the ceiling. "then erase all traces, and one other thing"

"Yes ma'am"

"Can I get a scotch?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews anyone please?


	5. Chapter 5

0o0o0o0o0o00o

A thick spiked tail wrapped around the torso of Hulk, tightening it lifted the green beserker off the ground, the tail curved and tossed him into a building. The Beast turned letting out a shaking roar, teeth catching the sunlight.

"God this thing is ugly as hell!" Clint pulled his bowstring back, positioned on a roof ledge he had a good view of the creature, The thing was really giving the others one hell of a run. he released the string and the arrow bounced off the armored scales. The creature hissed lifting its head and spotted him, the muscles tensing, "Shit" the archer backed away from the ledge as the beast sprung up, talons dug into the ledge before the tail shot up, Clint ducked sprinting across the room. "Cap!" the comm crackled in response, which meant Cap was still buried under rubble.

The tail tore into the roof, and Clint dived over the side, something caught his vest collar and he was flung back up into the air. The beast roared as he reached for and aroow kncking it, he shot it into the beasts mouth. The arrow dug into the black tongue and the beast howled snapping its jaws shut.

"Clint!" something grabbed him and he was suspsended in the air, looking up he saw the IronMan suit one hand clutching his shirt. "Thanks Tony"

"Weak spot is in the mouth?" The suit was scratched and bent at odd angles, some pieces looked melted, and earlier experiance, the thing could breath fire. "Seems to be, Hulks up" Clint watched as the green monster jumped on top of the flailing creature grabbing at its spiked head and jerking the head up before slamming it face down into the roof. It only pissed it off, The tail raised up, the spikes sharpening, till Thor's hammer crushed it down. Clint knocked another arrow, Hulk roared ripping at the armor scales, there was a sickening crunch as it tore off making the berserker fall off the beast. The arrow was released, just as the Creature vanished, it hit the roof.

"What in the hell" Natasha dropped off Thors back staring at the spot, as Tony set Clint on the roof beside her. "Where Did the beast go?" Thor shouted as Tony flew off the retrieve Steve. "No clue...but we have something of it now" Banner stated weakly holding his pants up with one hand, the other holding the dripping scale.

The sliding of the elevator doors made Sauria glance from the couch, she almost dropped the scotch glass in her hand at the beat up team filing in. "Jesus fuck" she set the glass on the coffee table as Thor guided Steve to a chair, Clint and Natasha helping the still suited Tony to a spot.

"Anthony!" she crossed the space in a few long strides as her brother tugged the helmet off weakly, "Hey Sau-Sau..."

"You look like shit" she took his arm inspecting the dented and melted metal, "Thanks, think you can pry me out of this?" She gave him as hard look before directing her eyes to Clint, who was swaying on the spot, "Could you get me a knife and screwdriver?" She whispered, The archer nodded stumbling from the living room.

"good ne-ah-ws...we got a scale from the thing" Sauria grunted holding the knife by the handle between her teeth and busied herself with removing Tony's other metal boot. "So" he hissed as she yanked the melted metal away and tossed it to the side to work with the bolts. "It might need your genius, and Banner's, ah jeeze ease up"

"Sorry, but its trying to stick to your skin"

"The thing can breath Fire" Clint winced as Banner stitched at another cut. Sauria glanced to the archer; who flashed a weak smile before she looked back to her brother. "Dont you have medics to help?"

"Fury's sending them, we came right back here, so he'll probably show-" DING

The elevator opened and Tony briefly wondered why Jarvis hadnt said anything, but brushed it off, the AI probably did but they were all to loud. Nicholas Fury stormed into the room followed by several medics. "You" he pointed to Sauria, "You're still a criminal get away from him, we can handle this" a medic stepped forwardas Sauria stood, the medic knelt but froze when the knife was held to his neck, "I said we can handle this"

"Like hell, the suit is broken one wrong flaw, he could get seriously injured..." Sauria's eyes hardend the room seemed to be colder and all eyes were on her.

"Back away from the man Cri-"

"I'm not a fucking Criminal, I never killed anyone, that thing did, so shut your mouth" she looked down at the medic and her lips pulled back, her teeth bared and she growled, actually growled. The medic stumbled back and Fury fornwed.

"You dont have any proof that you're innocent"

Sauria looked at Fury and Clint had one thought, If looks could kill, the director would be incinerated. He looked back to Sauria she flipped the knife expertly before placing the handle in Tony's hand, "I'm not getting into this arguement" she knelt to continue her work.

Fury glared before looking to Steve, "Report"

The blond sat up instantly and winced, the medic working on his shot him a disapproving look. "The Creature is completely armored, and strong. It can breath fire..Whatever we do to it..nothing works. Agent Barton found a weak spot, the mouth, and Dr. Banner managed to take one of the scales off he and Tony plan to experiment on it, she was makes it so tough"

"Actually" Tony flinched as Sauria removed the suit's torso, his undershirt was matted to his side from a large gash. "Sauria will be helping Bruce...not me"

"This criminal is not touching any evidence, in fact" Fury moved across the room to grab the female Stark, "She's going back to a cell!"

The next things happened quickly, First the knife was taken from Tony's hand, second Sauria was on her feet, third the Director was slammed up against the wall and the blade was close enough to his throat he couldve gotten a shave.

Sauria gave the director a steady glare. "Careful Director...Calling someone something they arent...really pisses them off"

Tony stood and winced, "Sauria...stop" She let go of the man and backed away. Fury stared at her as she gave a quirked smile. "Fury. My sister is not a Criminal. She's a scientist, maybe she helped create weapons that gave me the former name Merchant of Death, but she's innocent of murder"

"No Innocent kid, let alone a scientist..can move like that"

Tony gave him grin, "She wanted lessons from Navy seals...I'm a doting brother, We've given our report can you leave? I'd really like to finish getting out of my suit and getting drunk sounds really nice"

The Director grunted turning on his heel and stormed from the room, the elevator closed just as Sauria stuck her tongue out.

Tony dropped back in his chair. "Fury's right...I have never seen a civilian move like that" Steve stared at Sauria who only shrugged, "Only Clint and Natasha move like that...Tony what is going on?"

Sauria glanced at her brother before continuing her work. Tony sighed as the last piece fell away and he stoo pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Alright, alright, Sauria took some training, mostly for defensive purposes, Rodney, got some Navy Seals to teach her a few things,at first it was just to humor her, then we realized she's a natural, so we continued with the seals, and she took a trip to India, learned from some Buddist Monks, uhm a trip to Japan, learned some from a sensei, I cant remember, point is, I funded my sister in a hobby that was just suppose to be...temporary, until we found out she was good; we're linking the natural abilities to do with her past before the amnesia" Tony inhaled briefly before taking a gulp of scotch.

Clint looked at her, "So...your trained to be badass, but you're still a scientist" he grinned and she smirked, "Wouldnt wanna show you up birdie" she looked back at Tony, "I dont see how I can help with any of you...Avenger stuff, it's not on my payroll to save the world," Tony looked at her and smirked, "So you are having Jarvis Hack S. H.I.E.L.D database"

"I got curious"

Bruce cleared his throat as Steve stated something about that being illegal, "Sauria, Tony is excellent at Technology, this is clearly not technology" He held up the scale. She sighed and held her hand out. "Alright. I'll help"

Clint was in too much pain to sleep, pain and thought. He frowned sitting up in his bed and sighed, if he couldnt sleep then he'd train. Throwing the covers back he pulled on his pants and hoodie exited to room. Once in the elevator he asked Jarvis to turn the lights on in the gym. "no need to Sir. Miss Sauria and Sir are already there" Clint frowned confused and waited as the elvator took him to the training room.

"See this is why we cant have nice things" the first words he heard before something crashed, stepping from the elevator but keeping to the shadows Clint saw Tony leaning on a railing, scotch glass in hand looking down into the area below. "Sau...I know you're frustrated...tell me whats bugging you"

"I'm Fine TONY!" came the response.

The playboy took a gulp, almost emptying his glass. "Thats a lie, c'mon Sauria..tell me or i'll sick Pepper on you" Clint jumped up climbing along a rafter to look at Sauria for himself. She stood in the main area, in her main clothes but the flannel was tossed in the corner, leaving her standing in the boots jeans and dark purple spaghetti strap. He crouched on the rafter watching as she glared at Tony before holding her arm out as a target popped up, a pulse burst from her hand and blew up the target.

"Sauria"

"FINE! IT FOLLOWED ME!"

Clint shifted as she had turned to look at Tony, "Wherever I ran...the thing followed me, I hid in Villages, in cities...finally I went to the goddamn Congo...and I was stuck there! I never new it killed anyone Tony!, If I had known that I wouldve turned to fight it, even if I wouldve died! I had no resouces! Obediah cut the funding for me! I checked the records, i was broke and being chased with no way to get food or water to keep strength so I ran, and it followed! now I'm pretty damn sure it's tracked me here!" She was screaming now, and she dropped to the floor curling around her knees, sobbing echoed in the room. Clint swallowed hard, tempted to jump down and to comfort her, But Tony was already down the stairs and striding over to her, pulling her into a hug. Clint couldnt help but feel jealous.

Tony rocked his sister gently, "It's not your fault, you dont know why its chasing you" he lifted her head using his old rock shirt to rub the tear streaked face, only his sister; he'd only do this for his sister.

"Tony...it's not going to stop..it's going to come back...i dont know why but I -I just have a feeling its going to come back"

"Well after the beating we gave it, that thing isnt going to be coming back anytime soon" He lifted her to her feet, smiling gently at her.

"Tony-"

"You have a whole Team of Superhero's ready to fight it, and if they wont defend you, you're big brother is IronMan...I was selfish and thought only of myself while you were gone, now I will do anything in my power to keep you safe" he kissed her forehead hugging her. "I promise"

Clint sat on the rafter legs his legs hang over the edge as the two finally left the training room, He watched Sauria pause at the elevator looking up at Tony picked up his glass. She tilted her head and on instinct Clint held up his hand smiling, She gave a weak smile back before entering the elevator with her brother.

Clint clasped his hands together and swung his legs. Maybe, just maybe he really could like this girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	6. Chapter 6

0o0o0o0o0o0o

If anyone caught him, the would immediatly call him a stalker, and Tony would probably blow him up, but he couldnt help himself, He just had to watch her. Had to learn what it was about her that made him so interested, As he watched he began to learn about her as well.

She loved to dress like a cowboy, blue jeans, cowboy boots and plaid button up shirts over a variety of undershirts. She shared Tony's love of coffee and alcohol, and listened to the same rock music while blaring it just as loudly until Banner growled.

Clint shifted in his spot in the ventalation system peering through the grate into the lab, and just like Tony and Banner she would get so consumed in her work she would forget to eat. But she could snap out her trance and go to the mini fridge in the lab and pull out a bowl of fruit he never knew was in there and eat something from the bowl before forcing the other two.

Sauria had the skills alright, her knowledge of science was amazing, Though the project Bruce had just handed to her was proving her patience. Clint crosed his legs watching as she stepped away from the Microscope rubbing the bridge of her nose. Bruce sat at his own desk looking half dead while trying to read the paper before him and Tony seemed to be on the verge of giving up on his scotch glass and going for the bottle.

"Any luck?" Bruce called across the room turning in his chair to look at the female Stark, he got a snort in response. "Besides what we found?" she looked back into the microscope.

"Its a carbon based life form like us, and is fireproof...the scales seem to be made up in a dense material like...titanuim and diamonds...But I have no clue what it is" She stood up brushing her hair back and grimaced, she needed a shower.

"Have you tried cross referencing it with animals...or lizards specifically?"

Sauria rolled her head to glower at Banner, "Nah Ya know I thought of just skipping- OF COURSE I DID THAT" she snarled and the Doctor frowned, "I was just making a sugestion"

"You said that yesterday dumbass" She snapped.

Banner growled deeply and Tony perked up on his bench eyes wide. "Take that back" Banner hissed

"Make, Me, Dumb. Ass" she gritted out.

The world became green.

Clint clenched his jaw hastily opening the grate as Hulk smashed the lab table seperating the distance between him and Sauria and launched right at the girl. Clint sprinted across the room the froze as the two went throught the lab wall into the hall. "Heyy...that's my- that's my wall" Tony slurred stumbling and Clint groaned catching the drunken billionaire and dragged him to the door. He could hear Hulk smashing through another wall followed by something that sounded like a vibrating sheet of metal and the hall exploded.

Clints heart dropped, This couldnt be good.

Sauria grunted hitting the far window of the living room and grimaced as the glass spiderwebbed. "HULK SMASH LITTLE BOMB" a massive green fist reached out from the smoke.

"Lady Stark!" Thor jumped through the living room and grabbed onto her shirt lifting her out of the way. Sauria let out an animalistic snarl and raised her arm, the vibration rolling down it shook her arm and blasted through the living room smashing into Hulk and sadly Steve who had been attempting to calm the green man down

Both flew through the cracked glass onto the outstretched balcony/rooftop. "Lady Sauria St-" Thor was blasted across the living room and Sauria glowered at the shattered window lowering her arms and waited as Hulk stood and growled. "Bring it on Jolly Green Giant" she barked stepping out onto the balconey.

Hulk roared and ran forward, smashing his oversized fist down into her face. The green behemoth grinned and lifted his hand, he frowned.

Sauria only grinned up at him and pulled her arm back, "nice try" she swung forward and her arm vibrated, the pulse smashed right into Hulk. The green beast stumbbled and gave a dazed look before swaying. Sauria lowered her arm sneering, then her eyes widened as the Hulk fell...on top of her.

She grunted and squirmed as the green faded and soon it was only Doctor Banner sprawled on her looking dazed. "Ow" he muttered, "Ow is right...your heavy" Sauria grumbled.

"You're insane provoking him" Banner replied as Sauria rolled him off of her, "We needed it...we were crawling walls" she stated, The twoo stared up at the sky above then, the rising sun casting hues of pinks and purples across the clouds. "I had a thought" she stated. Bruce gave a weak groan.

"My head's clearer now...and I believe this creature may be alien...like those...Chituri? That invaded Manhattan" Bruce quirked an eyebrow and rolled his head to look at Sauria, her nose was scrunched up in thought.

"Sauria...I think you may be right" She turned her head, The brunette man smiled at her and she blinked, "You really are a genius". She smiled back.

Clint stood in the hole of a wall surveying the scene before him still supporting Tony. He smiled weakly, "...Sau...you're paying for this mess!" Tony's slur broke through the moment and Clint rolled his eyes, then chuckled as the female Stark raised her hand and promptly flipped her brother off.

Another thing to add to the list, When she needed to blow off stress she would pick a fight, and can take a punch from Hulk without dying, Clint grinned, Yeah she was interesting.

To say Fury was not pleased with the truthful explanation of the destroyed levels of the tower was putting it lightly, Sauria thought she saw a vein visibly pop. But the Director was pleased with the information so far,and when it came time to offer a thanks. He merely looked at Sauria gave a sharp nod and turned on his heel leaving.

"Awe I didnt get a death threat, I think he likes me" Sauria chimed taking the scotch bottle from her brothers hand taking a drink. Around them Jarvis was directing robots to fix the destroyed levels.

Bruce sighed rubbing his jaw, "Be thankful for that...I have a feeling the Monster will be back though, and I doubt he will be pleased with us" Clint grimaced slightly noticing Sauria almost choked on her drink.

"We-well that wont be for a while right?" her voice was meek and Clint shifted his feet slowly to stand closer to her, he stopped noticing Tony's look of death sent his way.

"Relax Kiddo we can handle it" IronMan stated flashing his sister a smile. Sauria nodded though remained looking uneasy and took another swig from the bottle. She flexed her fingers and stood, "I think I'll go...rest...yeah" she set the bottle down and quickly left the room. Clints blue steel gaze watching the whole way.

"Legolas" He looked down. Tony glowered up at him, "Dont even try it..." Tony growled out before staggering to his feet and out of the room.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well what do you all think? any suggestions? sorry its been a while thank you for the reviews! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all sorry for the late update, I had a hard time coming up with a good chapter, hope you enjoy it

0o0o0o0o0o

Tony knew he was being a tad overprotective, and maybe a little selfish, But hey he was Tony Stark.

Besides he's just trying to be an awesome big brother, After six years of separationhe was a little weary at the thought of losing his only sibling adoptive or not to someone, Especially Clint Barton. He lifted his eyes from his work a new arm for his suit and looked across the shop. Sauria sat on her own work table in her ratty torn jeans and an oil splattered and slightly singed purple and blue flannel, holding an apple with both hands an swinging her feet humming as she ate her snack, The sight was childlishly adorable to him and so familiar; he smiled. After a moment her eyes scanning the room landed on the door and she gave an almost audible sigh. Tony swallowed his chest suddenly tight and ducked his head back to his work.

He wasnt being selfish, by keeping her in the labs she was safe and could help and...Tony fumbled with his tool and it clattered to the cement, no one besides the Avengers and Pepper even knew Sauria was alive. He clenched an unclenched his jaw, no he wasnt going to tell the whole world she was back, she had only been home for a week and a few days. She didnt need that publicity yet.

"Anthony?"

Tony looked up she was staring at him a mixture of concern and confusion in her gray green eyes. He forced a smile, "I'm fine just tired" He stood, "Lets go upstairs"

Tony watched as she climbed the stairschattering about her new found joy of fighting Hulk. Right she could take a hit from Hulk, then absorb it and push it right back out in a better force. She could take on Hulk, the thought repeated, Tony looked at the floor. Thats the only person he freely allowed near her, Bruce and the other guy; because they saw her as a sister as well or to Hulk a new playmate that he called 'Little Bomb'. But still he was choosing her friends...god maybe he was being really selfish.

"Anthony?!" he blinked looking up, "sorry I dazed out." He swallowed hard, "Look I'm just gonna go lay down just...go hang out or something"

"With who? It's late and Banners Sleeping" he winced inwardly "I dunno, how about Thor or Capsicle?"

Sauria fidgeted, "I havent talked to anyone besides Bruce and maybe Clint once or twice Tony"

"I dont know go mingle" he forced a smile, She gave a brief nervous sigh before continuing down the hall. Tony looked to the floor, how could he have done this to her, keeping her secluded he was a horrible brother.

"Sir"

Tony dropped onto his bed, "Yes JARVIS"

The AI responded "Miss Sauria is joining the others for movie night shall I call her away to bed sir?"

Tony hesistated before groaning, "No,"

"Sir letting go is always hard, sharing is always harder though"

"I know JARVIS trust me I know"

"Hello"

"Sauria? Your joing us for movie night?" Steve looked shocked.

"Wait Tony let you out of the lab?" Natasha stated sitting up in her chair.

"He went to bed if I'm bothering you I can go" she motioned to turn out of the room when Thor boomed. "Nonsense Lady Stark Come join us in the tales on the magical screen night!"

Sauria shifted "Uh I dunno it seems like a team-"

Clint jumped over the back of the couch walking over, "Dont be scared Sau, Join us here you can sit by me" the archer hasitly nudged her over to the couch in fear of losing his first actual few hours of no Tony watching. He dropped next to her as Steve started the movie and Widow shut the lights off. Clint leaned towards her lowering his voice, "If you gets scared at any point feel free to grab me I'll hold you" he grinned

"Ill keep that in mind" her mouth twitched.

She was curled into his side, eyes wide and focused on the screen, He wasnt watching the movie anymore he was studying her again.

The jeans with small tears and no knees, smeared with oil and looked a little burnt, that flannel wasnt any better off. But it suited her. Clint had to stifled a laugh as Suaria Steve and Thor all jolted in surprise at the movie and he bit down into his lip as Sauria curled into him more pressing her head into his chest and fingers clenching his hoodie.

Clint shifted and wrapped his arm around her waist rubbing small soothing circles into her side, She wriggled almost crawling into his lap and rolled onto her back settling his hand on her stomach, her head tilted back and Clint swallowed tensing. "...Are you ticklish?" he whispered the ghost of a grin on his face. Saurias face went pink and she scowled as his grin grew. "Relax it's...kinda adorable" she shifted looking back at the TV.

"Back at ya Robin Hood"

Clint bit back another laugh and lowered his head grinning.

Natasha was grinning her own wolfish grin, She could use this for blackmail. But she leaned back in her chair watching; Clint was smiling and teasing, something she hadnt seen in a while. Just this once, she supposed she wouldnt blackmail this.

Sauria shifted as something dropped on her, her body tensed and she snapped awake , shooting up her arm swung out fingers curled into a fist, and vibrating to protect the object curled around her.

"Good morning to you too" She blinked lowering her arm as the fuzzy object in front of her became clear.

"God Bruce you scared the living shit out of me" she growled lowering her hand and rubbed her cheek burrowing into the warmt surrounding her, something was wrapped around her waist, strange.

"Obviously, Enjoying using Agent Barton as a pillow?" The gamma radiation expert smiled as Sauria froze, The pyro Scientist shifted enough to look behind her and she went bright red realizing her source of warmth was indeed the slumbering form of the adorable blond archer...wait, Slumbering Blond archer, where the hell did adorable come from?! She inhaled briefly and reached down to remove him hands, The assassins eyes snapped open and his grip tightened and locked as blue steel eyes swept the room for any signs of danger.

"Relax Clint if you were in Danger, I think Sau would've blasted the person through the windows, "Bruce Stated. The blond blinked a few times sitting up and yawned still holding the female Stark in his grasp. Bruce held out a mug of coffee Sauria had somehow over looked, and Clint snatched it from him freeing Sauria long enough to down at least half the cup, then slipped his arms back around her waist placing his forehead on her shoulder.

Sauria quirked an eyebrow, "He's not much of a morning person" Bruce explained. The archer snorted in response releasing Sauria once again to down the rest of the coffee.

"Not everyones perky every single morning" Clint growled nuzzling Sauria shoulder causing the stark to turn redder.

"Oy, Bird Brain get your hands off my Sister before I test my new suit on you"

Clint turned his head to look into the kitchen eyes landing on Tony who glared back and he grinned pulling Sauria closer, "Mine now Metal head" he smirked and buried his face into Sauria's neck feeling the female heat up.

A throat cleared and he looked up over Sauria shoulder, Steve stood in the doorway suited up. "Director Fury called for us, it's back"

"Tony-"

"No"

"Why not!"

"Its too dangerous"

"Are you fukcing kidding!?"

The IronMan suit turned its head to look at her, "Not about this"

Clint adjusted his quiver as the team made it out on to the Helipad the Quinjet already waiting. "He's right Sauria" she turned and fixed a dangerously dark glare at the archer who turned away looking dissapointed."I can handle myself Tony" she growled out directing her attention to her brother once again. "The ansewr is no" Tony barked activating his boots as the others climbed in the jet.

Sauria wrinkled her nose as she watched the team leave, turning on her heel she stormed back into the tower. "JARVIS! I want coordinates!"

"Sir told you to remain in the tower" The AI objected.

"Do it now or I swear I will go into your main drive and make you hear polkea for the next three weeks!"

"Right away Madame"

The tail arced spikes sliding out before the limb swung down smashing concrete. "The creature seems angrier than before" Thor turned his head to look at his teammates

"Probably because Hulk ripped its scale out last time" Tony commented through speakers. Hulk snarled at IronMan who gace a nervous laugh before yelling and the team broke apart, as the tail swung their way

Natash rolled a debris flew over her and stood pulling her gun free of its holster and raised it, Her eyes widened, the tail smashed into her and she shrieked as the spikes dug in before she was tossed across the street.. The world was spinning when she came too, as it began to focus she inhaled sharply seeing bright crimson eyes and sharp ivory teeth, the head pulled back and its clawed limb rose the black nails glittering before the limb shot forward.

"Natasha!"

The pain never came, no heart wrenching scream no splash of blood.

Black Widow opened her eyes and went still, the claws were poised to kill, a hand was placed firmly on the thumb claw and another was holding the middle.

The killing strike having been held off the Creature snarled and withdrew its claws to inspect its newcomer, stepping back the person was seen by the rest of the team. "Sauria" Tony stared through his helmet, dread and fear rolling through him.

Sauria scrunched her nose glaring at the beast as it hissed, her mouth tugged into a wicked smirk. "Hey Ugly, ya miss me?"

0o0o0o00o0

Reviews?


End file.
